Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of controlling electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method for executing access control over an electronic device and an electronic device capable of executing access control.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to technological advancements, electronic devices are increasingly popular and have a trend toward low weight, small size and high portability. Therefore, electronic device users nowadays are no longer geographically restricted.
Therefore, to allow their employees to work conveniently and efficiently, most enterprises provide their employees with electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablets, and mobile phones, such that the employees can not only work at their own locations with electronic devices but also bring electronic devices to the other locations to work or hold a discussion.
Although the portability of electronic devices meets employees' working needs and enhances their working efficiency, it increases the chance that unscrupulous employees will bring the electronic devices away from their authorized workplaces stealthily and divulge corporate secrets.